


Femme Fatale

by Le_Confidant (Noire)



Series: FMA Illustration-inspiration Galore [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Digital Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire/pseuds/Le_Confidant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here I go again. Oh Roy you’re a handsome devil no matter if you’re dressed in drag. Unfortunately it’s a bit rushed and simple (iPad keeps crashing on me) and the background is a poor image I found online, but I just wanted to have something in the back rather than just plain ochre.</p><p>This is for my fanfic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/789281/chapters/1490206">Convergence</a> (Chapter 7) but I just wanted to keep it separated because it really doesn't fit within content. </p><p>P.S. One day I will draw a young Madame Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femme Fatale

 


End file.
